


For my best friend

by barnabeebaby



Category: X-Files - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barnabeebaby/pseuds/barnabeebaby
Summary: This is written for my bestie :)





	For my best friend

Scully with her tits out.


End file.
